Cloak Clad Kid
by DracoM.isGR8
Summary: Ally Munroe is an orphan all alone in the big city (jump city). A group of super heroes, who happen to live in a giant T happen to find her. Whats more? She has powers? Who wants to use her powers for evil? Find out...Stay tuned (Stole that from tales of the Haunted Fire House -J.O.N.A.S.-)
1. The new beginning

**Discalmer: I don't own teen titans, DC comics does. **

**I had my friend help me write this, so if you read this Alyssa, you can't sue me soooooooo HA!**

**(When ever i couldn't think of anything i had her write a little.)**

* * *

_**GROUP HUG! NOW ENJOY THE STORY! I SAID ENJOY OR ELSE! -.-** _

Ally Munroe was walking in the streets of Jump City in a black cape that is too big by

feet. The cars low rumbling hushed her footsteps as she reached into purses took money and

stole food from stores. See Ally wasn't a normal child, she had powers. Far different from all

of the citizens of the city. "Hey!" a voice called "Beast Boy, watch where your

going!". An almost childish voice replied "Sorry cyborg, but i can't wait!"."Robin, look" A peppy female voice said as

Ally hid a couple of cans of food under her cloak and attempted to walk out the store."Hey," a strict teenage voice

said "You can't take that, it's not yours" Ally turned around her eyes growing wide upon seeing the Teen Titans. She

took off running out of the store, the group following her. "Slow down!" the green one said transforming into a dog.

Ally turned the corner into an alleyway. She ran the way down to a dead end, 'Not gonna get caught' she thought

determinedly, in a few great leaps-her feet like rubber-she jumped onto the fence and grabbed hold of the wall, Her

hands sticking to the wall made it easy to get to the rooftop, but by the time she got up 3/5 of the group were

standing in front of her. She backed up to turn around and jump off the top but 2 others were behind her, a man

with half robot half human body and a teenage boy wearing red and green. Her short thin body of 3'1" grew to a

size of 5'4", her robe hovered off the ground a few inches.

Without warning she took off to the side and jumped to the other building, using an extra boost from nothing

"Raven, stop her"the guy in red and green called to another teenager dressed in all blue. A black wall closed Ally in

on all four sides. The now medium height girl turned around in circles panicking. "Nice job raven". Ally looked up and

wished for luck as she slowly started to rise to the top wobbling a little. The group of 5 hopped over to the other

building. "Who are you?" the guy in red and green said watching the figure in black shrink back to a height of 3'1".

She shook her head and sat down in the middle drawing her knees up to her chest. The guy looked over at Raven

and nodded. She lowered the walls and they all took a step backwards but the guy stayed still. "Tell us who you

are." He demanded. Ally slowly stood up and pulled the hood of her cloak off.

A girl around the age of 4-6 stood in front of the group shocking them, her long black hair drifted down to her hips

but her eyes, a shade of cobalt bleu stared up at them all. "Who are you?" the guy asked again his voice only

softer. Ally shook her head her hand going to her throat. "Ok, how about you answer some of our questions, ok?"

she nodded. "How old are you?" Ally held up her hand all 5 fingers spread apart "Where are your parents?" she

trailed her finger across her neck her eyes closing tightly "Where do you live?" she moved her hand out into the air

into a sweeping motion indicating everywhere. "Thank you." he said and motioned his friends to come to him.

"Guys i think we should bring her back to the tower, she says she has nowhere to go."he told everyone. A red head

nodded "Robin, that seems like a glorious idea." Robin turned around back to the girl "Would you like to go with

us.?" Her eyes widened, her black hair bounced around her face as she shook her head back and forth rapidly. "You

know we wont hurt you, right?" she nodded "She why don't you come with us?" he asked showing his soft side to

his friends. She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding slightly. "How about we get to the tower?"he asked

looking at the sky"It looks like it's about to rain" Ally nodded before walking off the side copying raven and starfire.

"No wait!" Beast Boy yelled but it was already too late she jumped off.

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg ran to the edge only to find Ally safely on the ground with a talkative starfire and a

quiet raven. Since they figured that half of the group-including Ally couldn't fly they took cyborgs car that was in

front of the store that they first saw Ally in

The tower that Robin kept on referring to was a T shaped building made of glass strategically placed on a cliff. "This

is our Wonderful home." Starfire told Ally who was staring at the building with wide eyes. The garage was as

amazing as the outside of the glass structure, engines, scrap metal, random plugs, and machines filled the room. On

the way up to the living room/kitchen Ally stared at everything from the doors that seem to glide open to the lights

that flickered on when they were near. Out of everything Ally was most amazed with the teen titans and their

home. The green guy-Beast boy- turned around and looked at Ally "Do you like video games?" he asked bouncing

up and down. She shrugged 'I've never actually played video games' she thought wishing terribly she could talk to

them.

Robin turned to him, "Maybe she doesn't know what video games are" Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped. "Whaaa?"

cyborg said dramatically "LET'S TEACH HER!" Beast Boy screamed excitedly

TWO HOURS LATER

"Nooooo!" Beast Boy Cyborg and Ally were sitting on the couch playing video games Robin goes to the three to see

what has happened and that's when he starts laughing . "Ahahaha! You two got your butts kicked by a little girl

XD!" Cyborg then defends himself "Then why don't you try playing against her?!" Robin then replies "fine whatever

XD"

ABOUT 20 MINUTES OR SO

Robin is then left with his jaw to the floor shocked with Ally giggling and beast boy and cyborg laughing their butts

off. Robin stares at them angrily and Starfire pops up behind him. "What is up with you guys and what you call

those video games" Cyborg "Hahahaha birdboy got his butt kicked by a little girl! XD!" Starfire giggles and Raven

comes from the hallway reading a book. "Will you guys quiet down im trying to read and i cant focus with all this

noise" But everybody is busy laughing and arguing so raven used her powers to blow a gust of wind to everyone

and they all land on the couch pilled up. Raven then smirks and leaves the living room while everyone laughs. Robin

"XD Haha ok guys lets get down to business." Ally stares .at Robin wondering what he means. Cyborg "Boohya!

Robin can i? can i? XD?" Robin "Hmmm only if Ally lets you" He stares at Ally but they only turn to her to hear her

tummy growling. Robin "looks like its time for lunch- uh what is your name again?" Beast boy "Uh Robin she doesn't

really talk much :0" he says poking her cheek and examining her. Robin "hmm is that so?" he stares at her smiling

trying to comfort her. Ally lightly smiles but until the gang stares at her and she decides to grab a piece of paper and

writes her name in scribbly letters. Robin smiles again "Nice to meet you Ally" Starfire hugs Ally tightly and beast boy

and Cyborg give her a noogie.

Later after eating the gang decides to practice battles and while the gang is practicing Starfire and Raven attempt

to help Ally with her flying. Starfire takes Ally to the top of a cliff with raven at the bottom. "ok Ally" starfire said, "Try

and fly down to Raven, focus on your power" Ally rose a few feet into the air then off the cliff she drifted down and

started falling after losing control. Her arms and legs flailed in the air "Ally!" Beast Boy screamed. A green

pteradactyle was seen flying from the ground up to the falling child "Rahhh!" it shrieked Beast boy then landed to

safety and transformed back only with Ally tightly hugging him from behind trembling. Beast boy "Hey you ok?" Ally

then nods . still trembling. Footsteps soon came running after them, "Ally!" Robin said "You scared us, are you ok."

she nodded again and slowly stood on the ground.

Night time came as Ally was tucked in on the couch with a big shirt and her skin all clean after a bath. she was was

asleep when everything in the room that was not bolted down started levitating, but the members of teen titans

were asleep and did not see this magnificent sight. Later in the night her dreams were clouded with darkness and

she was brought back to the night she became an orphan. The night when her parents died on the ocean.

_The day started off as a bright day to show the waters of the ocean."Ally, no you need to come here!" Leyla Munroe, the _

_mother of the 3 yr old girl Ally Munroe called to her daughter. "No mummy I wanna go wif' daddy." Leyla bent down to her _

_daughters height "Listen baby, there is this evil man who is looking for you his name is slade, and daddy went to go and _

_try to fight him. I want you to stay here, no matter what happens i want you to stay here. Ally may have been 3 but she _

_was a smart child, she knew it was dangerous for her to go. The next thing she knew she had heard her mom screaming. _

_Leyla "Stephano no! DX" Her mom was holding her dead fathers body. Ally ran to the corner only to see slade choking her _

_already weak mother. Ally gasped "Mummy" she whispered._

_"And tell me where the emental child is" slade demanded Leyla sucked in a deep breath, "Never" she spat. His grip _

_tightened and she fell into the land of the dead. "Mummm!"Ally screamed, giving away her spot "Nooooo! Let go you _

_monst'r!" she yelled kicking her legs when he grabbed hold of her front shirt lifting her up in the air. A beam of light shot _

_up in the air a few miles away on the distant, he dropped her to the ground and took off to the top deck._

Ally woke up in a gasp, tears falling from her eyes. Ally fell back asleep, no bad or good dreams flittering her sleep.

Light filtered into the living room windows at 6:40 in the morning. She stayed up watching the sky get brighter.

"Ally?" Robin asked walking into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee. "What are you doing up so early?" she

shrugged rubbing her eyes. "Are you hungry?" she nodded and stood up walking over to him.

"What do you want?" he said pulling out a few boxes of cereal, fruit loops, frosted flakes, raisin brand, lucky charms,

and Cheerios. She reached up and grabbed the red box of cereal and marshmallows. He picked her up and sat her

on the black chair with milk and a bowl of cereal in front of her. Robin sat across from her and set his coffee of the

table. "So why don't you talk?" he asked looking at her. She shrugged looking at her cereal float around in the cool

milk.

She closed her eyes and robin watched shocked as her bowl was floating into the air, the milk splashing crazy.

"Ally?" robin whispered. Her eyes flew open, the bowl fell to the table in a clatter, the milk falling out of the bowl.

She jumped back her eyes wide, her eyes searched for a place to hide from-in her mind-a possibly angry Robin. She

wedged herself between the couch and the wall, and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Ally?" robin whispered

kneeling down "You can come out now." she shuttered her head still between her knees. His hand moved out and

he set it on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'm not angry. c'mon out." she looked up with tears sprawling down her face.

"Comm'ere" he said with his arms open wide. Ally stood up and walked towards his open arms. His thin but strong

arms wrapped around her thin body and pulled her up into his lap.

Ally's body started trembling with tears soaking robins shirt. "Ssssshhhh... it's ok" nearly 3 minutes later he finally

calmed her down. "Hey Ally?" robin whispered into her ear, she looked up blue eyes meeting blue(He has no mask

on, but he had his uniform on) "Today were goin to have starfire and raven take you to get some clothes" she

nodded clearly accepting.

The two were sitting on the couch -Ally on Robins lap- when starfire, beast boy and raven walked into the room

"Hello good friend robin and Ally. What a glorious day today"

Robin turned "Hello guys where's cyborg?" beast boy "He said he was gonna exercise, said he was crazy to miss

breakfast." Beast boy hoped over the couch "So Ally, wanna play some video games?" She giggled and nodded. Half

way throughout 10 minutes of playing super monkey 4.0 -beast boy was losing poorly- Cyborg came in "Boo Ya" he

said "Guess who topped his highest range in weights. This guy." He pointed to him self. "Ohh pancakes" he

grabbed a few off the counter and put them in his mouth. "So Ally," robin said when starfire and raven were leaving

the tower "Since you can grow in height you need to get clothes for that size and your size"Starfire picked her up

"Ohh i can not wait to go to the mall of shopping. It's going to be so much fun." she squeezed her tight, Ally shot

Raven a pleading look. "Starfire put her down" she said in her gravaly voice "She's a child not a doll" Ally's feet went

back onto the stone ground, then back up with her own powers.

"Ally" Robin said in a warning voice "I don't think you should be flying your self, remember what happened

yesterday?" she nodded but sent a pleading look anyways "Fine, but if you get hurt you wont be able to use them

until you can control them." She flew a few more feet up in the air and sat down her black robe forgotten on the

couch, her in a small t-shirt of Beast Boys, and her old pair of pants that she was originally wearing.

The mall was packed, people trying to get every where inside the small stores. "How n about this?" Starfire held up

a pink shirt with yellow flowers on it. Ally shook her head in disgust on the color pink. "This?" Raven tossed her a

black shirt with a blue and white skull and cross-bones on it. She nodded her face breaking into a smile.

BACK AT TITANS TOWER

"Beast Boy, Cyborg" Robin grunted in pain "Can you help?" They were putting furniture in a room soon to be Ally's. A

small twin bed first, then a black wooden dresser. "Robin" Beast boy called, "Where do you want this?" he pointed

to the corner. Flashing red light flooded into the room causing robin beast boy and cyborg to look up "Titans

trouble" he said and ran out of the room

BACK AT THE MALL

"Ohh friend Raven"starfire said holding up a pastel green shirt "This ok?". "I don't know ask Ally" said a

uninterested shook her heat, she grabed a pen, "Think we have enough we should leave" She wrote in scribly

letters. They paid for the clothes and grabed the bagss the got from other stores, and walked outside, when they

heard a terrified scream, adn red lights from Ravens and starfires untiforms flash"Trouble,"raven breathed "Ally, i

want you to take the bags and hide" SHe said to the girl. she nodded before wobbly floating on top of a building.

A giant purple slug was on the ground smashing cars and terrorizing people, "Beast Boy, now" Ally heard Robin yell,

and a green hawk went zooming by the building, and straight towards the eyes of the creature. It bled blue ink and

withdrew "Robin" it screamed smashing into buildings. Robin ran and started to climb its back, starfire hit it with a

star bolt. It raised its head and slammed it back down causing robin, who was on the back, to fly up in the air and

towards the building that Ally was on. He screamed but not loud enough behind all the terror that the slug was

causing neither team-mate noticed him falling.

Ally focused her powers on the falling figure of Robin, she slowly breathed out causing Robins body to pick up and fly

to the ground. He stood up and looked around wildly. He spotted Ally who was smiling and waving . He jogged over

to raven who was putting a shield around it to try and keep it contained. He whispered into her ear and soon he

was up in the air with her on the way to Ally.

"Ally" he said when he got next to her. ''you saved me right?'' And when she nodded he continued, "I need you to

fly me down to its head, and no, don't worry about dropping me just focus, ok?" she took a deep breath and

breathed out of her mouth, robin took flight towards the head "Now!" he screamed and ally let the wind fade as he

fell right on top, "Gahh!" he threw a boomerang and it came back and embedded itself into the head. The creäture

reared in pain before slowly falling to the side. Another gust of wind, and robin found himself safely on the ground

with his friends.

"Wow" beast boy said "When did you learn to fly?". "It wasn't me," he said simply "It was Ally she controls air" The

girl came floating down bags and all."Dude that was amazing" cyborg said on the way back to the tower. Ally smiled

in thanks.

* * *

**Lately I have been obsessed with teen titans. So i hope it's alright.**


	2. Friends are Family too

**Knock Knock**

**Who's there**

**The new owner of Teen Titans**

**Really?**

**No. **_**I**_** *Sigh* **_**do not own Teen Titans.**_

* * *

A month after the team met Ally, things started to go into routine. They woke up, ate breakfast, played video games,

and trained. Occasionally red lights sounded and interrupted their free time. July 14th was no exception. Late in the

night about 2:28 the titans -Ally too- were awaken by a beeping sound. Red light flooded into the dark room that

Ally called her own. "Titans Trouble" she heard Robin yell. She jumped out of bed an threw on her black shirt, black

shorts and her extra long cape.

The warm summer air was marred by the smell of smoke. "Robin?" starfire asked "What is that odd smell? It reminds

me of glocnorb, one our food delectiables back on my planet.". "That is no food star, its fire." He looked over at a

building, red and orange flames glaring into the sky. "Ally?" robin asked turning around to the girl who was gliding

through the air "Do you think you can put the Fire out?" She nodded spreading her fingers apart. Cool water soon

ran down her hand and into the raging fire. Smoke filled the air making the group cough. "Good job ally" Robin said

during breaths.

Two figures were seen in the distance rising from the ground. One was tall and the other short but both looked

to be fairly fit and wore all black. They began to run as soon as they saw the titans and took off into a back road

covered in darkness from the backend night. The group chased the two guys into an in progress construction

site."stop" robin yelled watching the short one pull out a gun."Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted pulling up

a shield, stopping the bullets. "Don't even think about it" Cyborg said and used his arm cannon to knock the two

men down "Booyah!"

"Watch this little trick" the tall one said and pulled out a Grenade. It landed a few feet in front of the titans when it

flight again following Ally's guiding hand. The explosion ended in bright orange and yellow colors. The two men

dressed in black took off through a couple of pipes and into a dead-end. "Your time is up" Beast Boy said advancing

on them.

They scrambled up a bin and into the wall one of the guys turned around pulling out a gun heading straight towards

beast boy. A green force pushed it out-of-the-way, "You shall not harm my friends" starfire said. An erie green

canary was soon flying in front of the two guys climbing the wall, next second a cat took it's place and attacked the

faces.. "Gahh!" they yelled throwing the-for some reason- now unconscious cat behind them. For the sake of her

friend, raven ran to the side and caught the green animal, and held it close to her. Robins had flown to the side for a

can of gas, knockout gas. The two men were soon asleep and in a cop car on the way to jail for attempted murder

and setting a building on fire.

Robin looked over at the little girl of 5 years. Her eyes wer drooping and were almost closed. He picked her up, and

in her ear he whispered "Sleep". She nodded and closed her eyes, her hands closing around the yellow and black

cape.

The next night Robin woke up by a light whimper. 'Huh?' he thought sitting up. The whimper came again. "Ally" he

whispered. He stood up from his white bed and walked toward the bare hallway. "Ally" he asked knocking lightly on

the child's door. The whimpering got louder.

The stuffed animals and even furniture were floating in the air several feet above child was laying on the bed curled

up with tears rolling down her face. Robin jumped trying to grab hold of the bed. No such luck.

He grabbed the handle of a dresser drawer and swung on top of it. The child whimpered tucking her head under the

blankets, more tears falling."Ally" he said shaking the child after jumping on the bed from the dresser. Her eyes shot

open as more tears fell dripping on her bed sheets. The bed and dresser fell to th ground with a dull thud.

Robin wrapped his arms around the scared child and pulled her into his lap. She hid her face in his bare chest.

"Sshhh" he whispered sitting on the bed rocking her back and forth. "m 'cared(I'm Scared)" she whispered quietly. He pulled back

and stared at the girl who spoke for the first time in 2 years. "Why?" he asked hoping she would talk again "He aftu

me(He's after me)" she said with an obvious lisp. "Who?"."Guy wif a mask" she murmured "Slade" he clenched his fist.

Warm tears fell down his chest and onto his plaid pajama pants "You need to go back to sleep." she shook her head

holding onto robin tighter, "Fine" he said, "How about you sleep in my room tonight"

The rooms white walls reflected the morning light shining through the window. Robin opened his eyes feeling

refreshed. The nights events flooded his mind. He looked to his side to find Ally curled up next to him with her head

on his side. Robin crawled out of his bed, being careful of Ally as not to disturb her, and started on his daily

business.

An hour and a half later Ally woke up. She looked around the room realizing she was in robins room. She thought

back to the nightmare she had. Slade, the guy who killed her parents, captured her and she never saw the titans

again. She shuttered. she couldn't think of life without the titans, they became her family, friends, everything she

needed.

She hopped out of bed and into her own room where she got ready for the day, she had her usual all black uniform

that grew when she did. She walked around the tower looking for something to do. 'I'll go find Beast Boy' she

thought happily skipping. She walked over to his room and gave 3 great knocks on the door"Come in," beast boys

squeaky voice said. The door open with no trouble but a horrible stench hit her face. "Hi Ally" he said hopping down

from the top bunk in his incredibly messy room. She looked around her face hiding disgust. "So whats up?" she

shrugged. He turned and jumped over piles of clothes to get back to his bed. She hovered cross-legged in the air

in front of him. Ally grabbed a pen laying on the ground and an old receipt. 'seen star?' she wrote kind of wobbly.

"Yeah she's watching tv" Ally raced the wind down to the living room where she saw Strarfire watching 'The tales of

hammerhead shark' an obvious kids tv show that not even Ally would watch. "Oh hello" starfire said turning her

head away from the tv. Ally waved, walking over to the fridge after hearing her stomach growl. "Aww man!" she

heard a voice say.

This time she walked down to the garage where cyborg was seen working on Robins Bike. "Ally" he said realizing

she was in the room "Can you grab the screw that rolled over there?" She crawled under the table and rolled it

back to Cyborg "Thanks" She nodded before flying out of the room and up to the roof."Hi" Robin said when she flew

through the gym to get to the roof. She waved to him and up the stairs.

20 minutes of basketball and the ball got stuck between the rim and back board. Ally flew up to get it when she lost

control of the wind. "Whaaa!" she screamed as she fell onto her right arm and skid a few feet. She laid back, her

left arm holding her right arm to her, blood seeping onto her hand and the cement. She heaved herself up in great

pain. Luckey for her Robin wasn't looking in her direction so it was easy access back through the door to the main

tower.

She knocked lightly on ravens door with her good arm, her right still bloody and sore. The door opened to show a

very blue raven. "What?" she asked in her gravely voice. Ally held the oddly bent arm up so the girl can see. "Come in

here" raven said briskly moving out-of-the-way. She walked into the dark shadowy room despite being morning.

"Your arm is broken" she said "There's not much for me to do, just wear a cast and it will heal the bones" Raven

healed the torn skin. "Just be safer next time" she held out her hand for ally to take. "But you need to get a cast,

let's go tell robin now"

Turns out Robin wasn't very pleased she hurt herself, just happy she was better. "You need to be much more

careful next time, alright?" she nodded her head. He picked her up, "Good, now let's go get a cast on it."

"Dude what happened?" Beast Boy squeaked when Robin and Raven walked into the living room with Ally in a green

cast trailing behind them. "Trouble with flying" Robin said simply.

A week later (Inside the living room)

"I miss Terra" Beast Boy whined laying on the couch "I miss when we used to go and eat pizza or play video

games." He sighed in remembrance. "She's a traitor. She was working for slade" Raven said looking up from her

book, "She is not a traitor! She's my friend" he yelled standing up. "Odd" She said in an emotionless voice "So

friends try to destroy other friends. Nice person."."She is not a traitor" he paused, and an odd look passed on his face "I

think i love her" The light above them exploded lodging them into darkness "I'm going to my room." she said

quietly exiting the room. "Geez Whats her problem?" Beast Boy said sitting up and watching her walk out of the

room. "Idiot" Ally whispered walking past him and out the same door. "Wait!" He said shocked "Did she just talk?"

Ally knocked on the door that said 'Raven' "Go Away" a voice came. "Go Away" it said when she knocked again.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos" Ravens voice chanted. The 5 year-old opened the door and peaked her head in. Raven

was floating above her dark blue bed. "What do you want Ally?" she asked with no malice. The child reached over

and hugged raven, bringing her back down to the bed. "Ally?" she whispered. Arms clothed in dark blue wrapped

around the child. "Thank you" together they fell asleep in a caring embrace.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Heya Ally" robin said to the girl who had a green casted arm, "Watcha want?" she held up the blue ribbon she was

holding. "Bow?" she asked quietly. "Uhh sure" he grabbed the ribbon and wrapped it around her ponytail "hmm no"

he said to himself realizing he didn't know how to tie a bow. Nearly 2 minutes and 5 different tries later robin finally

had a perfect bow, two loops and two tails hanging off. "There" he said proudly pulling his hand away only to

realize his index finger was tied down."Hello my friends" starfire said walking into the room."H-Hey Star" robin said

furiously blushing. "Do you need help?" she asked untying it letting robins finger free. "Uh thanks". "You are very

welcome"she said retrying the bow. "Fanks (Thanks)" she said quietly slipping out of the room. "Hey Star?" she

looked at his face "Yeah?". "You look pretty today" he put a light kiss on her cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

Raven is OOC and I tried my best on Starfire but doing her is so hard.


	3. Fair's aren't so fair to you

**I know incredibly short, but i wanted to write something so people didn't think I quit it. It's spring break, so i'm planning on updating my other story,**** The forgotten one.**

* * *

"Achoo" the 5 year-old girl sneezed,"Achoo!". "Ally" Boy Wonder said feeling the girls forehead "I think

you should stay home today". The child shook her head "No" she muttered stuffily. Today was the day

the titans were going to take the girl to the fair for the first time. "I fine. See?" She hopped up proving

her point.

"Well if you're feeling bad tell us" Robin demanded. "Yeah wouldn't want my little sister to feel worse"

Beast Boy gave the black haired girl a noogie. She smiled up at her green skinned brother.

* * *

The fair was full of colors: Red, Blue, Green, Purple: Flashing everywhere. The child ran around in glee.

She ate Hot Dogs, Ice Cream, Cotton Candy, and candy she won at booths. She just got off the

spinning octopus when she pulled on robin cape, "Wobin" she said one of her hands on her head "I

don't feel good" before she passed out falling against her ro-bo bro(As she called him).


	4. Child being sick

**I do not own teen titans!**

**My friend Curly top and 'Gabe' helped me write this...**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update this story, it actually only took me a couple days to write this, but i **

**just haven't been in the mood to write this story, I have also been focusing on my finals so...**

**Yeah, just don't forget my stories.**

_Thanks to:_

_**Cookie Mafia Boss- **__That's exactly what I was aiming for! Thanks!_

_** - **__Thanks :)_

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire sat in the living room worried. until cyborg walked up. "Aww Comm'on guys, Ally

will be just fine. Besides we should be worrying more about Robin." Raven Walked into the room. "Uh

guys" She said a little out of character.

Robin sat in Allys room with little girl beside him slumbering. "Now what am i supposed to do?!" robin

said, seeing many items in the room flying everywhere, and poor Ally's head, which was burning up.

The group walked into the room in a hurry. "Woah..." said BB as he ducked to avoided getting hit by a

chair. " She has a high fever, which is causing her magic to go haywire" Raven Explained, "Don't you

have some books in your room to help with this kind of stuff?" said the half man half robot.

Raven Stared at him, "I have spell books, not 'How to care for a sick child'." "Who would know? You're

always so mysterious," beast boy said, but in his head he was thinking

' I love that she's so Mysterious' Raven rolled her eyes, "We should let the cold take it's toll and give

her medicine, she should be fine". Starfire brightened up, "I shall go fetch the earth healings" she flew

off and returned with a bottle of Childrens Tylenol.

Robin lightly shook the sleeping child"Wake up" the girl groggily opened her eyes. Two purple tablets

dissolved in her mouth. Her eyes closed again after they disapeared. "Alright guys" Robin said settling

the girl into the covers "Let her rest now"

'Boil your water' robin flipped through the channels 'Welcome to the world of fung-' it changed again.

BOOM! The lights went out, a shrill scream being muffled was heard from upstairs, "Ally!" The titans

stood up and ran out of the room. Robin ran into the room first to find a hole in the wall, darkness and

cold seeping in. "Ally?" he looked around hysterically hoping that she hid in fright. No sign of the sick

girl.

"What shall we do with the pit sniffer" a childs voice asked, "I don't know, but she looks sick" a girl

responded

seemore poked the sick looking girl's cheek" wow I thought she be more thretning then this" He

sighed, hating the feeling like this was a waste of time" I mean if we kidnap a titan why not Beastboy, I

mean look, he not that strong but he's important to the group"

The pink hair girl growled "don't you get it if we took a strong member they won't waste their time,

claiming that the other can take care of themselves." The young boy nod " Jinxs' right, I hate to say

that... WAIT! why not robin? he doesn't have powers and he's the leader, let's get him"

" YOU IDIOT, HOW THE HELL CAN WE CAPTURE HIM WHEN HE WAS RAISED BY THE BATMAN" the beast

like man said, more like shouted.

"...good point, I suppose, fine you'll deal with this snot monster"

Glaring at the computer, robin typed like his life depended on it, probably did. Ally was his little sister

(not blood related but close enough), he needed his sister with him.

"Robin maybe you should take a break" said the brave young beast boy who dared to interrupt Robin.

"NO! I will not give up so easily! My little sister is out there with who knows who and you expect me to

just take a break?!" said Robin worried and frustrated. "Hey she is not just your sister she is mine to"

BB said as he used his concerned yet serious voice.

"Hey guys don't be so worried remember we got the security cameras". Cyborg said as he entered the

room with Starfire who was, too, worried to death. "Thats right! Hey Rob-" He turned around only to

see Robin already logged into the security camera. "Ya I got it beastboy...but I can't see the

kidnappers.." said Robin.

"Hey guys?" said Seemore "What now?! You one eyed idiot!" said jinx. "Geez whats your problem?

you haven't stopped yapping since we came back "said gizmo as he walked toward the pink haired girl

annoyed. "You're the one that has a problem" Jinx said with a snare. Someone interrupted their

conversation. "H-hey Jinx!". "What now?! Cant you see im busy!? Why dont you deal with it!? I swear i

am the only one with the brain around here!" Mammoth stares at her and then Gizmo then starts there

argument again and they continue blabbing while Seemore and Kid Wykkyd worriedly go back to the

sleeping child causing chaos with flying objects in her sleep. Seemore jumps and tries putting items

down "dude! how do we fix this?! everything is going haywire and look she is only a kid!". Kid Wykkyd

pushes him aside and uses his powers to over control allys. The two opposing powers fought valiantly

the childs gaining over the older teens. The small piece of furniture caught in between the mid drift

exploded causing electronic pieces to fly everywhere and zapping seemore and in the process.

Seemore yelped "Hey! Watch what you're doing will ya" Kid wyddyd stared at Ally in shock. The child

woke up from the sudden noise. "Ahh" she yelped upon seeing the group. She looks up from

the ground with her eyes being droopy from being sick. "That reminds me where is she going to sleep?"

said jinx "The little squirt should sleep in the dunegon!"said gizmo with shout. "Uh dude we don't got a

dungeon." interrupted Seemore "And besides she is only like what? four?". Ally looked offended, she

tugged on seemores pant leg, She held up 5 fingers. "what? you're 5?" the one eyed kid asked. The girl

nodded weakly. Gizmo interrupted"Who cares how old she is!? I just dont want her in my room!". "Well

hey don't look at me!" seemore said looking at mammoth and kid wykkyd. "Uh well she can't sleep in

my room!" said mammoth as he pushed kid wykkyd in front of him. Kid wykkyd shook his head no

until jinx interrupted angrily. "You all are idiots! Fine then! She can sleep with me!"

Robin sat at the computer in the ops room for the last 2 days, searching for Ally, his sister. The screen

lit up in a red frenzy and black dots appeared showing where the girl can be. He canceled some out,

having already checked the area. A few remained and blinked. Boy wonders eyes widened. "Titans

assemble!" he called out into the hallway. A few minutes {**A.N.** leeedle leeedle leeedle lee(Sorry,

continue with the story)} later the other 4 heroes of jump city walked/flew into the room fully clothed in

uniform."What is it robin?" beastboy yawned, "I think I found Ally..."


	5. Please don't hurt her

Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while, A lot of things have happened, like my Aunt passing away a few months ago and then my Grandfather passed away last Saturday.I don't think that i will be able to post for a while, because I have just gotten introuble for not doing any school work and bombing my test. I mean C'mon its MATH!

* * *

I just wanna say I don't own Teen Titans, and never will, because if i did '_Teen Titans Go!_' wouldn't be on. Just Sayin'.

I give Half credit to my friend Curly Top(Lice to some people*Cough* Glynn*Cough*), for she helped me write it, and will continue until the sun burns out! (For all we know, it could be burned out by now.)

Aaaannnndddd now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! My story!

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire sat in the living room worried. until cyborg walked up. "Aww c'mon guys, Ally will

be just fine. Besides we should be worring more about Robin." There was a noise as a chair hit a wall,

causing the group to jump up alarmed.

Robin sat in Allys room with little girl beside him slumbering. "Now what am i suppposed to do?!" robin

said, seeing many items in the room flying everywhere, and poor Ally's head, which was burning up.

The group walked into the room in a hurry. "Woah..." said BB as he ducked to advoid getting hit by a

chair. " She has a high fever, which is causing her magic to go haywire" Raven Explained, "Don't you

have some books in your room to help with this kind of stuff?" said the half man half robot.

Raven Stared at him, "I have spell books, not 'How to care for a sick child'." "Who would know? You're

always so mysterious," beast boy said, but in his head he was thinking

' I love that she's so Mysterious' Raven rolled her eyes, "We should let the cold take it's toll and give

her medicine, she should be fine". Starfire brightened up, "I shall go fetch the earth healings" she flew

off and returned with a bottle of Childern's Tylenol.

Robin lightly shook the sleeping child"Wake up" the girl groggily opened her eyes. Boy Wonder put two

purple disolving tablets in her . Her eyes closed again after they dissapeared. "Alright guys" Robin said

settling the girl into the covers "Let her rest now"

'Boil your water' robin flipped through the channels 'Welcome to the world of fung-' it changed again.

BOOM! The lights went out, a shrill scream being muffled was heard from upstairs, "Ally!" The titans

stood up and ran out of the room. Robin ran into the room first to find a hole in the wall, darkness and

cold seeping in. "Ally?" he looked around hysterically hoping that she hid in fright. No sign of the sick

girl.

"What shall we do with the pit sniffer" a childs voice asked, "I don't know, but she looks sick" a girl

responded

seemore poked the sick looking girl's cheek" wow I thought she be more threating then this" He

sighed, hating the feeling, that this as a waste of time" I mean if we kidnap a titan why not Beastboy, I

mean look, he not that strong but he's important to the group"

The pink hair girl growled "don't you get it if we took a strong member they won't waste their time,

claming that the other can take care of themselves." The young boy nodded " Jinxs' right, I hate to say

that... WAIT! why not robin? he doesn't have powers and he's the leader, let's get him"

" YOU IDIOT, HOW THE HELL CAN WE CAPTURE HIM WHEN HE WAS RAISED BY THE BATMAN" the beast

like man said, more like shouted.

"...good point, I suppose, fine you'll deal with this snot monster"

Glaring at the computer, robin typed like his life depended on it, probably did. Ally was his little sister

(not blood related but close enough), he needed his sister with him.

"Robin maybe you should take a break" said the brave young beastboy who dared to interupt Robin.

"NO! I will not give up so easily! My little sister is out there with who knows who and you expect me to

just take a break?!" said Robin worried and frustrated. "Hey she is not just your sister she is mine to"

Bb said as he used his concerned yet serious voice.

"Hey guys don't be so worried remember we got the security cameras". Cyborg said as he entered the

room with Starfire who was worried to death. "Thats right! Hey Rob-" He turns only to see Robin

already logged into the security camera. "Ya I got it beastboy...but I cant see the kidnappers.." said

Robin.

"Hey guys?" said Seemore "What now?! You one eyed idiot!" said jinx. "Geez whats your problem?

you haven't stopped yapping since we came back "said gizmo as he walked toward the pink haired girl

annoyed. "You're the one that has a problem" Jinx said with a snare. Someone interupts there

conversation. "H-hey Jinx!". "What now?! Cant you see im busy!? Why dont you deal with it!? I sware i

am the only one with the brain around here!"

Mammoth stared at her. Gizmo then started their argument again and they continue blabbing

while Seemore and Kid Wykkyd worridly go back to the sleeping child causing chaos with flying objects

in her sleep. Seemore jumped and tried putting items down "dude! how do we fix this?! everything is

going haywire and look she is only a kid!". Kid Wykkyd pushed him aside and used his powers to

control allys. The two opposing powers fought viantly the childs gaining over the older teens. The small

piece of furnature caught in between the middrift exploded causing electronic pieces to fly everywhere,

zapping seemore and in the process. Seemore yelped "Hey! Watch what you're doing will ya" Kid

wyddyd stared at Ally in shock.

The child woke up from the sudden noise. "Ahh" she yelped upon seeing the group. She looks up from

the ground with her eyes being droopy from being sick. "That reminds me where is she going to sleep?"

said jinx "The little sqwirt should sleep in the dungon!"said gizmo with shout. "Uh dude we don't got a

dungon." interupted Seemore "And besides she is only like what? three?". Ally looked offended, she

tugged on seemores pant leg, She held up 5 fingers. "what? you're 5?" the one eyed kid asked. The girl

nodded weakly. Gizmo interupts "Who cares how old she is!? I just dont want her in my room!". "Well

hey don't look at me!" seemore said looking at mammoth and kid wykkyd. "Uh well she can't sleep in

my room!" said mammoth as he pushed kid wykkyd in front of him. Kid wykkyd just shook his head no

until jinx interuped angrily. "You all are idiots! Fine then! She can sleep with me!"

Robin sat at the computer in the ops room for the last 2 days, searching for Ally, his sister. The screen

lit up in a red frenzy and black dots appeared, showing where the girl can be. He canceled some out,

having already checked the area. A few remained and blinked. Boy wonders eyes widened. "Titans

assemble!" he called out into the hallway. A few minutes {leeedle leeedle leeedle lee} later the other

4 heroes of jump city walked/ flew into the room fully clothed in uniform.

"What is it robin?" beastboy yawned, "I think I found Ally..."

Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while


End file.
